You and I
by ichigorozu
Summary: Amu lost her parents at the age of six and received a special clock necklace from her mother. She is now the age of 16 and is attending Seiyo High. She works and lives by herself. But little did she know that someone else has been searching for that necklace of hers. Fantasy, mystery, friendship, drama and romance! All bundled up together. Enjoyx
1. The Necklace

**You and I **

**Summary:**

Amu lost her parents at the age of 6 and received a special clock necklace from her mother. She is now the age of 16 and is attending Seiyo High. She works and lives by herself. But little did she know that someone else has been searching for that necklace of hers.

**Wish 1: The Necklace**

"Amu-chan, this is something that Mama and Papa wants you to take care of for the rest of your life. This will help guide you in the future and protect you" said the brunette mother as she wrapped the necklace in her hand giving it to her only daughter, Amu.

"Mama will always love you." She whispered as she stared lovingly at her daughter. Suddenly there was a loud beep heard from the heart monitor.

That day was the day when Amu lost her mother after her father's death.

The small pinkette held tightly at the necklace that was now in her hand. She stared at the beautiful necklace as there was a small clock ticking with golden flowers decorated around it with beautiful white pearls decorating the edges.

She sobbed at her mother's death as nurses came inside to comfort her.

_**10 years later …**_

"Hinamori Amu-san how many times do I have to tell you!" shouted a very angry teacher.

"You are not allowed to wear any jewelry during school. It is against school rules. I'll be taking the necklace until end of school."

The pinkette groaned tiredly as she yanked her necklace out of her neck and handed it to the teacher.

"This is your third warning and you'll be getting a detention. Even though you have just attended this school, we expect high expectation from you and from the other students. So follow the rules and if I see that again I'll make sure to get rid of it."

Amu glared at the teacher as he walked away with her prize procession necklace that he was holding. "Alright." she replied numbly.

She headed to her next class and ignored the stares she was receiving from the other students.

"Wow she's so cool and so spicy!"

"I can't believe that teacher gave her a detention already!"

"She's so rebel already breaking one of the school rules."

Amu turned her head back to give the students a hard stare making them feel uncomfortable before leaving to her next class.

Once the class was all settled down the teacher spoke.

"Good afternoon class, today we'll be learning about the different parts of the brain. So I'll be now taking the attendance before we start our class" the teacher said as he read out the class list.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

No answer.

"Is Tsukiyomi Ikuto here or not?" asked the teacher again.

But there was no reply. He sighed tiredly and grumbled some words.

"Class if you see Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san inform him that he also has detention with Miss Hinamori-san"

Everyone nodded and continued on with their class.

Class was over and Amu was heading for lunch. She was always a loner and liked eating by her self. She went to an out of bounds area and sat herself below an old oak tree. She opened her juice box and started slurping up her apple juice. She grabbed her phone and stuffed the ear plugs into her ears.

IU – You & I **(Do not own)**

NOTE: this song is an important song to this story.

She happily hummed the notes and started singing along. She loved IU and was obsessed with her music. She would always listen to her music when ever she was sad or just wanted to scream her lungs out when she sang 'Good Day'.

Suddenly she noticed something moving above her. There were branches of leaves falling down from the oak tree. She looked up and saw a misty midnight blue.

It was a boy.

A boy with midnight blue hair and matching coloured eyes. He was sitting on one of the heavy branches as he stared at her curiously. They both exchanged looks until the boy spoke.

"Continue on with your crappy singing" he huskily said with a teasingly smirk. Amu instantly bushed with embarrassment.

The boy jumped down from the very tall tree and landed on his two feet. Amu watched in amazed as the boy smirked.

"The bell just went by the way" he said as he walked away.

Amu snapped herself back to reality as she was still dazzled by his cat like movements. She quickly got up and shoved her phone into her pocket and yanked out her ear plugs only to join with her phone in her pocket. She ran to her last class and made it before the bell rang.

After class was over, she walked towards the detention room where she'll be collecting her beloved necklace. But she stopped her way when she noticed that the weird blue cat boy was standing next to the grumpy old teacher that took her necklace.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto If you ever miss a class of mine or come late to my class ever again I'll make sure you'll be cleaning all the school toilets in this school!" blabbed the old man as he his faced turned red with annoyance.

The blue haired man didn't really give a damn. It seems that he wanted to leave a.s.a.p and was obviously uninterested in what he was saying.

"For now you'll be kept in and cleaning the science block with Miss Hinamori-san" the teacher said as he saw Amu eavesdropping the conversations. He called her name and Amu blushed lightly as she walked inside and excused her rudeness.

"Now off you go" he said shooing them along to the S block. (known as the science building)

Amu sighed tiredly as she dragged the broom stick while Ikuto was holding the wipes.

The cleaning was silent and just plain quiet. No one spoke or even made a sound except the sweeping noises and the spray bottle spraying on windows.

They didn't even share eye contact because each of them showed no interest and just wanted this over and done with.

-clean clean-

"Good job guys, excellent work." said the teacher astonished in how clean it was.

"You may leave now and remember what you've done wrong. Repeat the same mistakes and they'll be harsh punishments" he said gruffly. As he was about to shoo them away Amu opened her hand in front of his face. (doesn't really make sense…)

"My neckalace, sir" she said in a harsh tone.

"Oh right, here you go" he said as he handed her necklace. "It is a lovely piece of jewellery there, make sure you don't wear it at school or else I'll be taking it forever" he said in a stern voice as he departed the room.

Amu quickly wore her necklace on and was about to depart as well until a pair of warm hands grabbed her arm.

"What the-"

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Ikuto asked in a harsh voice as he was staring hard at the necklace.

"What?" questioned a startled Amu.

"Where did you get that necklace from" he repeated himself again with a threaten voice.

"I got it from my deceased mother" Amu replied, rather scared with his tone of voice.

"That means.." he whispered looking down and letting go of Amu's arm. Amu looked at him with a questionable look as she tightly held her necklace.

He looked up and stared at her golden eyes then back to the shimmering jewellery.

"You're the time keeper's daughter"


	2. The Cruel Fairy Tale

**You and I**

**Wish 2: The Cruel Fairy Tale**

"Huh?" asked the clueless Amu. "What are you talking about? . . . time keepers daughter?" joked the pinkette as she pulled her arm away from his grip.

"You seriously don't know?" asked the blue head boy. "Of course not, time keeper? I don't even know what nonsense you're talking about…" replied Amu with a questionable look.

"Hmm, never knew your brain processes so slow." commented Ikuto.

"WHAT!" screamed the embarrassed Amu. "I don't even know what a timekeeper is…" commented Amu.

Ikuto sighed as he let go of Amu's arm. "Don't worry about what I said then" he said walking away.

"Huh?..."

What a weird boy…

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for work already" I struggled, running into the busy town. I had a part time job in a library. Yes, I know it sounds dorky and boring. But to tell you the truth, it's actually a fun place. There are no hassles or any violence, just a simple, quiet place. The people I work there are nice and are mostly old.

"Sorry for being late. I had to stay back after school today" I bowed my head for an apology.

"It's alright Hinamori-san" nodded the librarian.

Amu scanned through the library and saw there were only 2-3 people here. She quickly grabbed her stuff and dumped it on the desk near the corner.

She shuffled along the shelves, rearranging books to their alphabetical letters of the author's names. Suddenly she saw an old rusty book sitting by itself on one of the shelves. Amu picked it up to search for the little barcode and the author's name. But it wasn't there. "That's weird." Amu thought out loud.

The book was brown and had a thick hard cover. '**Cruel Fairy Tale**' was the title of the book.

'Someone must have left this book here' thought Amu. She opened the book and saw the letters 'Timekeeper'. Amu looked at the book with curiosity and re-called that conversation she had with Ikuto. Him telling her that her mother was a timekeeper… Yes, it sounded ridiculous to say… But it keeps you thinking and curiosity seems to always win.

Amu walked away from the shelf with the book in her hand. She sat down on a chair near her desk where she laid her bag. She looked over her shoulder to see if the librarian was looking at her but noticed that she was dozing off. Amu smiled to herself as she flipped the pages open.

She flipped on page 1 but saw the page was missing. Someone seemed to rip the page off. Amu shrugged as she turned the next page and started to read.

'_When the clock rings 12__  
><em>_I'll awake from my dreams__  
><em>_And amidst the blessings of others_

_We will be dancing together' _sang the brunette girl as she danced around the fields of dreams. The young lady was holding a clock necklace in her hand as the sound of clock was ticking and ringing in her ear as she skipped along the path. Her emerald green eyes good see and tell the future. Everything within those eyes and the clock she had in her hands, were treasures that everyone wanted.

So far Amu read the first paragraph and found it confusing. A clock?

Amu grabbed her clock necklace underneath her shirt and glazed at the beauty.

She flipped over the page and started reading again.

A good hour had past as Amu rested her head onto the book she was reading and looked at her necklace clock. It was currently 8 o'clock and it was time for to go home. So far she read a good long chapter of that mystery book 'The Cruel Fairy Tale'.

It was a story about a young lady with emerald green eyes that can read the future. She travels around people hearts and a mysterious thing happens to her. Like how this man came and threatened her and how she met a gorgeous young man. The book sounded like a romantic and mysterious book. But why was it named 'The Cruel Fairytale'? wondered Amu as she thought the name was too harsh and the title didn't match with the genre.

Amu shrugged as she grabbed her stuff and told the librarian it was time to depart. She walked out of the library and back into the busy city. She walked to her home that her parents left for her. It was a normal house with 3 rooms and a small kitchen, lounge room and 2 bathrooms. It was really lonely at home but this was life. She had no relatives so she lived alone.

"Ahh sooo tired. I think I might have a niceee bath" exclaimed Amu as she ran into her room and went to get a change of clothes. She walked towards her bathroom and set the warm water in the bath. She stripped off her clothes including her necklace. She held her necklace as she went into the bath and washed her skin. She looked at the shimmering necklace and the story about she just read at the library and her encounter with Ikuto.

She sighed tiredly and decided to ignore about that and just enjoy the bath she was taking.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" screamed a crowd of girls leaping and jumping through the air trying to catch glimpse of the midnight blue teen.

Amu watched in amusement with the amount of fans he had and how popular he really was. After yesterday's encounter, Amu decided to avoid and ignore the stares she received from him. Sadly, they were almost in every class except for a few such as p.e, health, science and maths.

The next class was going to be the girls sports class so she was expected to be changed into her gym clothes. Amu walked towards the girls changing rooms and started changing into her gym clothes. She untangled her necklace out of her neck and left it with her remaining clothes at the girls changing room. She hid the necklace in one of her skirt pockets and proceeded to class.

After an hour of p.e(sports), the girls went back to the changing rooms to change into their regular clothes. After pulling her socks up, Amu slid her hands into her skirt pocket to find her special necklace but only felt the strap of the skirt and an empty space.

"What the.. WHERE'S MY NECKLACE!" screamed Amu as she checked again to find the empty space in her skirt as she kneeled down to search for her necklace, thinking that she must have dropped it or left it hanging on one of the benches.

But it was nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Mystic Blue

**You and I **

**Wish 3: The Mystic Blue **

"Oh my holy of cheese," I mumbled as I frantically searched again. But it really was gone.

Worry, anger, frustration and fear flooded my small body and could easily found it difficult to think straight. I was trying to recall all my memories and asked myself 'Did I really leave my necklace there?'.

I mentally slapped myself and hurried to my uniform. I quickly got changed and stuffed my sports uniform in my locker and ran out of the girl's dressing room.

"Think Amu! Think, think, think!" I muffled as I looked down and sped through the corridors.

Someone must have taken it… right?

Or the necklace mysteriously grew legs and walked its way out of girl's locker room and went exploring.

"Arghh," I groaned with frustrations knowing this was going nowhere.

Suddenly I stopped walking and heard my name being called. I turned to the voice that called my name and my eyes widened as a slight groan escaped my lips. My bad luck just grew as I was standing in front of the old grumpy teacher, yet again. (from chapter 1)

He glared at me and looked ready to burst into flames. He was downright angry and utterly ready to flame into a fire ball. His deep grey circle rimmed glasses was glued to his face making it impossible to recognize his eyes. He had scruffy grey hair and a massive bold spot on the center of his head.

"HINAMORI-SAN, wasn't the first warning I've given you wasn't enough?" he warned with a stern old grumpy voice. His eyes were like daggers and his voice cold like a villain. I sighed silently to myself and listened to him quarrelling about school rules.

I looked at the corner of the floor and suddenly saw a little bump on the teacher's side pocket of his olive green pants. I saw a mouthful of candy wrappers all scrunched up into his pocket and was easily fascinated, wondering how many he really ate. But I noticed something shiny hidden with the packet of candy. It looked like a chain or some sort. I stared at it, wondering what it could be. The teacher saw me staring and quickly tugged his small chubby hands in his pocket hiding away the wrappers in view. I looked up at him with a stern look and knew something was wrong.

"H-Hinamori Amu, that-t's another detention for you," he growled and stormed off. I groaned silently and headed towards the girls bathroom. I groaned tiredly as my head was mixed with all sorts of problems. One, I was late for class. Two, lost my precious necklace and three, detention yet again. I quietly washed my hand and took my time in the bathroom.

I gazed at myself and saw my reflection on the shiny mirror. I looked so lost and confused. My face was pale as always and my eyes looked like a doll. I quickly walked out and let a depressing sigh escape.

Suddenly it hit me- like a light bulb appeared above my head.

The person who saw and asked about my necklace and was talking nonsenses about my deceased mother, only one name came into mind.

That's right. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He probably wanted the right moment to steal it!

I bolted outside, not paying attention to the bell ringing for class or students rushing into classrooms. I didn't even know what I was doing and where I was going. All I knew that he must know where it is. I suddenly stopped in halt and felt a slight bump on my forehead. I looked up and just saw who I was looking for.

"YOU!" I shouted, pointing my index finger at him.

"Me." He replied bluntly, his face so bored and uninterested with his surroundings. His body expression showed a relaxed and calm feeling. I was very surprise to find him already just from this short amount of time. 'Well done Amu' I proudly patted myself mentally.

"Its' rude to point," he commented pulling the finger away from his face. I blushed and nodded with agreement.

"What do you want kiddo?" he asked.

"Err, right. Do you have my nec-"

"Lost it already?"

…

"Yeah"

He chuckled at my blunt answer and shook his head. "I don't have it."

"Wait.. you don't have it?" I asked with a terrified face.

"No."

I widened my eyes in horror and looked down on the floor. Embarrassment, lost, hurt just washed throughout my body. How could I lose something so dear to me so quickly and clumsily? I frowned at the question and quietly apologized.

I dragged my depressed little body and went to go get my books from my locker.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "Follow me," Ikuto said almost in a demanding voice. I nodded and hesitantly followed.

We calmly and casually walked passed students who were rushing into classrooms. I was a little bit nervous but curious at the same time.

We stopped near my classroom and saw everyone all in their seats. I sighed at what was going through my head and was about to turn around until I heard a sniffing noise.

I stared at Ikuto and saw his nose twitching and his eyes closed. I looked at him curiously and enjoying this view and recognizing how much he really did look like a cat. He placed his hand on his chin like a detective and I wondered what he was doing.

"Over here" he pointed to the left and I hesitantly nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with curiosity and was really amused with what he was doing.

"Searching for your necklace" he replied, rather bored.

I observed him and tilted my head in confusion and my eyes squinting for more explanation.

"Scent" he said, already answering my question in my head.

"Eh, really?" I asked astonished.

Wait, is he helping me? I glanced up and saw his eyes focused and concentrated. I softly studied his features and realized he was really handsome. Deep blue eyes that held so much emotion yet it was hidden and midnight shaggy hair that gracefully fitted his feature. I gazed at his features but then questioned in my mind.

How is he tracking my necklace by scent?

Strange…

My brain went completely lost and my chest had this bizarre knotting feeling

He nodded and kept leading me to whereabouts his nose found the scent of my necklace.

I nervously followed wondering if his 'nose' was sending us to the right direction. Don't want to get lost in this gigantic school.

"W-Where are we going?" I anxiously asked. He didn't answer but kept walking to the other side of the building. It was a long walk but not that tiring.

We somehow arrived behind the school and what really amazed me was that there was another building beside the main school. It was a rundown building which was made out of stones and bricks. The bricks had mini cracks that looked as if it would collapse any second. Wild green plants where scattered along the front of the building and beautiful delicate red roses were planted along the sides. Dead leaves were sprinkled along the roses and the grass was extremely high, it was at least above our ankles and needed a good cut.

We suddenly stopped in a halt and I peeked through the side to see where we were. 'STAFF ROOM' it read on the wooden door.

"Here?" I asked, puzzled.

He nodded in response.

I stared at the rusty delicate old door and gulped down my nerves that I didn't even know I was holding. A gust of strong wind blew our hairs as we stood outside in the cold. It felt like we were entering a haunted house in an amusement park and what was shocking that it was just the two of us. Everyone else was in class and inside the building, it looked pitch black.

"W-Why here?" I choked out.

He didn't answer but calmly opened the door. It easily opened adding a small squeak that almost made my heart jump out.

"A-Are we allowed to be in here?" I asked worriedly, wondering if it was alright for students to waltz in the staff's room before knocking.

It was dead silent and the wooden floors made little taps as we took each step. Inside was clean and everything was all tidy. There were posters on the creamy white walls and even pot plants along the corners of the room. It still looked old because the walls had little cracks but nothing to troubling or the thoughts of it crumbling down.

We entered another room and saw rows of desks and name tags on the end of the edge. The tables looked brand new and the staffs stationary and paper works were lying on the tables. It was good sign that people were here before us. I walked past the long row of desk and slowly Ikuto stopped.

"W-"

He silenced me with a finger pressed against my lips. I was shocked but kept quiet.

"They're running" he whispered. He unexpectedly grabbed my hand and pulled me into another direction. I followed and blushed that he was holding my hand. But I pushed that thought further away from my mind and concentrated on the thief.

We reached outside of the building and were near the teacher's and staffs car park. I puffed in silence and my legs burning from running and could easily feel sweat beads forming on my forehead.

I glanced at Ikuto and saw his calm and relaxed expression and wonder if he was tired. But I shook the thought and focused the area.

It was around the afternoon and what caught my attention was that it was getting dark. The puffy white clouds I saw before had all vanished and all I could see was a grey sky. Around us were vehicles all neatly parked and rows of cars were parked in a straight line.

We remained silent and our ears and eyes open to see what will happen.

A run through of thoughts hit me as I thought about the thief. What if he was an intruder outside of school? Shouldn't we tell the school and tell them there's a trespasser. Or fight this with one on one.

A rattling noise filled our ears and I squeaked in surprise and could feel my nerves tickling. I was easily spooked and scared. I kept my guard and stood behind Ikuto.

"They're here" he informed with his low husky voice. I deeply swallowed and nodded.

Suddenly the rattling noise appeared again and out stepped someone I didn't expect.

It was the teacher I met a few moments ago.

I looked at him confused and wondering what Ikuto said was true or was he just playing around. If so, it wasn't funny.

"Ikuto… "I mumbled, irritated and just confused on what was happening.

"Step back" he commanded. I stared at him alarmed and followed his instructions. I took one hesitant step back and stared at the teacher that was a few meters away from us.

"What do you think you are doing here?" the teacher asked his voice stern but had this evil ring to it.

I glanced at Ikuto and heard a small growl escaped his lips. He didn't look angry or pissed but more protective.

"We're looking for something" answered Ikuto.

"Oh" the teacher smiled and chuckled with a glint of evil. He surprisingly looked different the last time I saw him. It looked like he grown even shorter and this weird evil aurora was trailing around him.

"This?" he sneered, pulling out the chain out of his pocket and candy wrappers falling out. I stared in shock and saw my necklace!

I was going to go bolt at him and yell curse words but Ikuto stopped me.

"I knew it." Ikuto smirked with victory, knowing he proved something right.

"You're a _Grim Elf_"

I stared at Ikuto, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly opened. His a what?

An evil chuckle was then heard and I turned my direction to the teacher.

"Correct" he grinned.

Ikuto then gritted his teeth and I could feel the tension heating up.

"And what are you? Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" asked the teacher, taking small steps further to us.

Ikuto only smirked in response and had this evil yet cheeky aurora. I almost felt chills run down my spine.

"I'll show you"

Suddenly a mist of purple mixed with blue filled the air. I almost believed there was a fire but I couldn't smell any smoke. Only saw, what looked like it.

I fanned out the haze with my hand. Suddenly I saw something that I almost thought wasn't real. There were blue cat ears nested on Ikuto's head and a blue long tail. I almost fainted on the ground and thought I was trapped in a dream.

I gazed at the deep dark orbs and could see a glint of amusement and evil.

The air was finally gone and I stood there shocked. My eyes widened and my mouth making a small 'o'. In front of me was a blue teen with cat ears and a tail! For crying out loud, a tail! Attached onto his bottom!

Dear God, what is happening?


	4. The New World

**You and I**

**Wish 4: The New World**

A gust of wind blew my shoulder length pink hair and I could hear my heart pounding. The harsh wind was slapping my face and goose bumps were appearing on my arm.

I was sure that my face expression was easily described what I was feeling. Confusion daunted me yet again and I could feel my head twirling and twisting, irritating and making me feel delusional. I rubbed my eyes several times but realized I was looking at the real picture. Ikuto gazed at my small figure and I could see his piercing dark eyes glowing with amusement.

I didn't scream or run but just stood there stunned. The silence was dragging, making everything feel much slow and long. I gulped in shock and quietly stayed still, eager and keen on what was happening. I needed answers!

Ikuto broke the silence and grinned, "Surprised to see me in this form?" he questioned directly at the teacher.

The teacher scoffed and left a rough and gruesome chuckle escape his brittle lips. I was frightened to see the teacher like this; his odd character had changed into a hideous one.

Even though Ikuto looked mysteriously weird and a tint of adorableness, I felt safe and secure around him.

"Who would have thought a cat boy would be _here" _the teacher gruffly snickered and was being awfully rude.

"Well, I'm one of a kind" Ikuto remarked with a smirk.

"… How is that?" the man questioned, taking tiny step closer to us but I was not aware of that. I was mostly curious of what was going on and what they were talking about.

"Now… "He paused, "that's a secret" Ikuto winked and suddenly he pinched his slender fingers into his pocket, rummaging through and finally his fingers slipped out with a small white packet in his hand.

I squinted my eyes and my eyebrows narrowed, I stared at what was in hand and widened my eyes. It was a packet of salt. The blue large font was printed on the small rectangular packaging and was hidden within Ikuto's finger.

I raised my head and softly stared. He showed no sign of interest but was kept that blank and emotionless face. It seemed that he didn't want the teacher to notice what was in hand, and this plan he had in mind was certainly working.

The man in front did not notice what was in Ikuto's hand but kept chuckling like a fool. Now and then he would share smirks and snicker. I felt little chills run down my spine when I took small glances at the teacher. I was dead set nervous and even though I looked completely calm on the outside, inside I was scared and terrified.

I deeply took a breath, trying to sooth the nervousness and prayed that this was a dream and that I would be awake any second.

Hopefully Ikuto noticed my distress because he stood in front of me in guard and was oddly enough more protective.

Suddenly, we all heard a faint ringing noise in the background. Realizing that fifth class was over and never detected that we were out here for almost forty five minutes and I could slightly hear shuffling noises.

No one could see us or notice us, it was a quiet place and the staff's building mostly blocked the school's view of the car park. Heck, if I was too scream, I wouldn't even think anyone would hear a squeak.

A glance at the teacher could already describe him having this cruel and evil feel. I wondered what was going on and what was going to happen. Everything was going too slow and I needed answers.

"Hm, this necklace is quiet a jewel," whispered the teacher as he slanged the clock necklace around his fingers. "I wonder if it's true." he grinned in pure curiosity.

I stared at him puzzled, what did he mean? True what?

Ikuto steadily took a step forward and cautiously tugged the salt packet on his palm. I could hear a slight tear ripping in the small packet and kept my eyes locked with his. I bit my bottom lip and licked the top nervously. I could feel something bad happening, I could feel my nerves tingling and signaling me to run away.

My feet didn't budge and neither did my body wanted to pull away.

"Hm, I'm sorry…" Ikuto started and tore the top bit off the packet and it slowly swept down on the concrete ground. Luckily enough the teacher did not notice and steadily took step closer to Ikuto. It felt like it was set on a battle field during the ancient roman times. Each men took a step close to each other and clever enough, Ikuto had a plan up his sleeves. But why in the world would he have salt?

"But I would be the one to take that" Ikuto harshly whispered and just within seconds, the salt was thrown on the teachers face. I stared at the scene and everything was happening like a click on a finger. The teacher dropped down on two knees and his hands rubbing the salt away. Ikuto sneakily yanked the necklace off the teachers hand and threw it back to me. Luckily enough, my small arms managed to catch it in time before the necklace touched the concrete floor. I sighed in relief and couldn't help but let a small smile escape.

Suddenly I heard a screeching moan and sharply turned my direction to Ikuto and the teacher. The man was crumbling on the floor as he roughly tried to brush the salt away. Ikuto only smirked in accomplishment and just like that, an olive green mist appeared beyond us. It was exactly the same mist as Ikuto. I could only see the mist but not smell the smoke. I gasped in surprised as Ikuto retrieved from the space and was standing next to me.

"W-What's happening?" I nervously asked and glimpsed at Ikuto. He only stayed quiet but had this playful devil like expression on his face.

The green mystical mist slowly fainted and I could not see a figure of the small chubby teacher that was in front of us. I heard faint coughs around the background and wondered where the noise was coming from. I cautiously observed and a gust of strong wind blew the scene yet again which cleared the air. I could see a clear view of parked cars and the silver fences that guarded along the road. Where did the teacher go?

Ikuto softly nudged my elbow and I gingerly looked up, almost forgetting that he had cat ears on his head and a tail swaying around with delight. I blushed at the sight and turned my direction away.

"Where did he go?" I softly whispered and observing the area, wondering where the heck did the teacher go. He was simply right in front of us and poof, he disappeared.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes on the concrete floor and my eyes slowly travelled along. My honey brown eyes widened and a slight 'o' appeared on my mouth. I almost screamed as these small green like creatures were on the ground. There were at least three of them nested on the ground and all had this evil grin plastered on their thin faces. They were tiny little ones, at least twenty center meters in height and had this thin body image. They were painted olive green with pointy sharp noses and hands with mini sharp claws. What stole my attention were their ears. A pointy sharp matching ears that was a little over sized for their small heads, almost identically like an elf.

My mind went completely blank and I could feel my heart rate increasing. I unexpectedly grabbed Ikuto's sleeves and I was beyond scared and frighten. "W-W-W-What i-i-s t-tha-t?" I wobbly asked, my voice cracking and I could easily feel my tensions increasing.

"It's called a grim elf," he answered in a blank monotone voice.

"W-W-What?" I stuttered at the question and could feel my head going dizzy. The little 'elves' were whispering something I didn't get, it seemed like they were speaking in a different language.

"Aspalgaksaf- stuofid." It spoke in this whiney squeaky voice.

"They come from the other world called **Fantasia**." Ikuto explained as I stared at him with confusion.

"Fantasia?" I questioned, never hearing this name before.

"Fantasia," he repeated in a confirmed voice.

"What?" I asked, my eyes drawing interest in these little green creatures.

He sighed in response and took a deep breath. "The real world, also known as Earth and Fantasia which is the world they come from are clashed together." Ikuto explained, narrowing his eyes at the creatures as they seem to be slapping at each other and yelling aimlessly at how pathetic they became like this.

I gazed at Ikuto and our eyes met. "Clashed together?" I wondered out loud. Ikuto only nodded in response.

"B-But h-how?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes at him to further explain.

He sighed yet again and shook his head. "They came here for your necklace" he pointed at the necklace that was tightly wrapped around my hand. This sparked my attention and I looked at the necklace in confusion.

"W-What why?" I questioned yet again. This time he didn't sigh or shook his head but sternly looked at me with a serious expression.

"It's been rumored that it can cast any wishes." He whispered in my ear and a small blush appeared on my cheeks. 'H-How did he get s-so close'

Suddenly, the little elves bolted towards Ikuto and I and a very loud scream escaped my lips. I quickly hid behind Ikuto and was clearly shocked and alarmed of these little things.

'There is no such thing as e-elves!' I frantically thought in my head, trying to convince myself that I was seeing a delusion. I tightened my grip on my lock and let a gasp escape as the little elves were jumping up to my knees and clawing my skin. I flinched at the touch and could feel its icy cold hands scratching my knees. I squeaked in surprise and grabbed Ikuto's back sleeves.

The little elves were harshly clawing my knees and I groaned in pain. I could feel and smell the red liquid oozing out of my fresh cut and tried kicking these little things away. It was no use, they kept jumping in a hectic and desperate plead in reach for my necklace. I tightly curled the chain around my fingers and tightened my hold.

Rush of pain, confusion and irritation and annoying feeling was burning in my head. It felt like instead of the elves clawing my knees but was attacking the back of my head.

And all of sudden, everything had gone black.


	5. The Belief

**You and I**

**Wish 5: The Belief **

I heard shuffling noises in the background and was eager to explore where the noise was coming from. My eyes refused to open but I reluctantly peeled them open. I was lying on a white neat bed which not at all felt comfortable unlike my bed at home. I could feel the smooth covers covering my small body and the smell of fresh covers sinking through my nostrils. After a few minutes of daze, I realized I was in the nurse's office and peered around the room. A young looking nurse, probably around her mid 20's was walking around the room and grabbing few band aids and organizing the cupboards. I figured the rattling noise I heard before was from her. I abruptly got up and was leaning on the bed board. I lazily looked around and wondering how did I end up here.

The nursed seemed to notice my awakening and brightly smiled.

"It seems that you had a good sleep." she smiled and walked towards me. I nodded in response and tried lifting my legs to get off the bed but felt a tickling pain. I quickly unfolded the blanket and saw small scratches and tiny dry blood on my knees. I stared in confusion and wondered when did I get this, and why I was in the nurse's office?

Suddenly it hit me. The car park and Ikuto and those little green things! I gasped in surprised and numbly hit myself for forgetting something like that.

"H-How did I get here?" I softly asked the nurse.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san came in here and had you in his arms. He said that you tripped on the stairs and fell down with a loud thud. This explains why you had scratches on your knees and you were unconscious." she explained and calmly helped me get up.

"Oh." was all I said and not at all convinced with what she said. I knew clearly what had happened and intended to not tell anyone.

I shyly nodded in agreement and the nurse quickly went to the cupboard and pulled out some band aids. I nervously sat there and felt something around my neck. I hectically slid my hand near my chest and a relieved sigh escaped my lips. My clock necklace was safely around my neck and was safely tucked underneath my shirt. I smiled at the thought Ikuto had helped me to retrieve it back and also curious in why he helped?

I shrugged at the thought and was grateful that he helped me. A small smile formed on my lips as the nurse came back and started to bandage my scratches. I told her it was nothing and said it was alright. But she refused to accept my protest and calmly wrapped it around my sore knees. I thanked her and nervously exited the room, waving good bye to her.

She nodded and waved good bye as well and told me if I needed anything, I could just swing by the office. I smiled back and thanked again.

I quietly walked around the school and noticed it was 3:47pm. I groaned at the fact that I missed two lessons of class today but that didn't really concern me. All that was in my head was Ikuto.

His soft cat ears and tail appearing on him did not suit his usual character. He somehow looked adorable in those ears and tail but I was certain that it was not normal for human beings to have these unusual features of a cat. 'What exactly is he?' I wondered to myself as I silently walked to my locker.

After I reached my locker, no one was in sight and the hallway was empty. I gazed at the long rows of green lockers and hastily grabbed my brown shoulder bag and swung that around my right shoulder. I quickly exited the school and was quietly thinking to myself of what I saw. I lightly pinched my cheeks and shook my head in confusion.

"How can that happen?" I asked myself and silently walked in the busy street of Tokyo. I tiredly gazed around the crowded people making their way to the direction they were heading. They all looked tired, busy and stressed. I quietly sighed to myself and felt a tingling pain shooting through my legs. I eyed down to my legs and could feel the bandage rubbing against the cut and making it feel irritating. I had this sudden urge to grab the sharpest stick and prick that on the bandage and give it a good itch. But I controlled myself from being embarrassed in public and picked up the speed.

I finally reached home and pulled out my house keys out of my bag, a soft click was heard as the door was unlocked and I stepped inside. The house was so empty and so cold. It was the **10****th**** of October** today and it was autumn. I walked inside my home and turned on the nearest light. It slowly flickered on and the dim empty dark house was filled with light.

I walked in the kitchen and opened up the small fridge that was located near the sink. I skimmed through the fridge and noticed all I had was two small eggs and half a bottle of milk and a few slices of bread. I sighed to myself and knew that I had to go grocery shopping later this week.

I opened up a cupboard and searched for what I needed. "Ah huh," I brightly hummed to myself and grabbed the last packet of instant noodles that was huddled at the back of the cupboard. I mentally noted that I had to purchase more instant noodles.

I pulled the kettle over to the sink and added some water. I quickly placed it back and turned on the switch. I could hear the kettle roaring as the water was bubbling inside. I quietly walked up stairs and into my room. I threw my school bag on my desk and went to the cupboard to fetch some comfortable and warm clothes.

Luckily today was a Wednesday and I didn't need to go work today. The only troubling days that I worked was on a Monday, Tuesdays and Fridays and also sometimes on Saturdays or Sundays. Depending if they needed extra workers or not, but the library was not that busy unless there was a special occasion that was being held.

Now, I wouldn't call my life difficult but more… busy. Taking care of a house that is located in the busy town of Tokyo was hard to cope. The endless amount of bills for utilities which always raises in a shameful amount and my high school fees.

Of course my deceased parents had left me some money, but I saved that later in the future. I only used tiny bit of that money in desperate need. The house I lived in was the house my parents had bought together and raised me. This house was the only thing that was left with my parents. Happy, cheerful, sad, miserable moments were all in the heart of this house. This house meant a lot to me. Without this house, I would probably be wondering around like a lost stray cat.

I tiredly sighed and quietly walked down stairs as I heard the click from the kettle. The house was freezing cold even though it was the mid-season of autumn. I shivered at the ice feeling air touching my cheeks as I brushed past the living room to enter inside the kitchen. I grabbed a small bowel out of the cupboard and tore the packet of noodles and adding the flavors in. I poured the hot boiling water with steam escaping and quickly cupped the bowel with a plate over it.

I walked over the cupboards and grabbed myself a pair of chopstick and a spoon to slurp up the soup.

I sat down on the empty chair of the wooden table and grabbed my warm bowl of noodles and silently ate by myself. I slurped up the soup and felt the small warm tingle run down my stomach. I gazed around the dining table and notice little layers of dust was covering the wooden table and the chairs. I sighed to myself and mentally noted that this weekend's I'll be cleaning the house.

The house was silent and dark.

I gazed around the creamy painted walls to find the small clock that I hanged up years ago and saw the time. 4:27pm it read. After finishing my meal, I went to plop the dirty dishes into the sink and started to wash up and tiredly dragged my body up stairs to my room.

Entering my room, a small plant of pot was sitting on my desk. It was a blossom pink gebra. I adored the flower because it was extremely pretty and had this small lasting fragrance. In the middle of the flower was this black dark center and around it were mini petals that eventually had layers of big ones. I smiled at the beautiful flower and crept close to have a little sniff.

After finishing all my homework I stretched my exhausted arm around and felt the muscles pulsing in pain. I moaned in pain and started to walk around so I could get rid of the numbing pain on my legs. I looked at the clock that was near my bed and it read 6:52pm. It was almost seven pm and I could feel a yawn coming. I walked to my bathroom and decided to brush my teeth and have an early start to go to bed.

Almost forgetting, I ran down stairs and filled the kettle with water and replaced it back into its spot and turned on the switch. I ran back up and grabbed my hot water bottle and went outside to the front garden. Rows of little pot plants were lined up at the front of the house that my deceased mother had left. My mother loved to garden and I remembered she told me that looking at the flowers was what took her mind away from the troubling world.

It was her favorite flowers, they were roses. I kept these and took care of them ever since I was six. I watered the plant and peeled off the dead petals on the roses and smiled at the fragrance that it left. I stared at the beautiful and gentle flower and wondered if they were lonely to be planted in that single small brown pot of theirs.

'Maybe I should plant them on the ground…' I wondered as I gazed around the garden to find a better space with great dirt for them to grow. But all that was left at the front was small patches of grass and small pile of dirt that scattered along the fences at the front.

"Maybe at the front?" I asked myself as I walked close to the fence and instantly planned the idea in my head. I had this spectacular and delightful thought about the flowers planted along the front of the house. It could perhaps show a peaceful vibe around the house even though inside told a different story.

I went back inside and noticed the weather temperature has dropped down making it frosting cold inside. I wrapped my arms around my chest and went back to the kettle to pour in the boiling water in the hot water bottle and tightly closed the lid. I wrapped the bottle with a small towel and happily went back into my room. I nested the hot water bottle on my bed and immediately felt the warmness spread. My chilly icy cold hands rested on the bottle and felt the warmness like an electric shock.

I laid down on the bed and turned off the main lights to turn on my small lamp. I stared at the ceiling and wondered what had happened today. So much had happen as I thought what Ikuto said. The real world and this world called Fantasia clashed together?

So those little green grim elves I encountered came from that world?

"Fantasia… " I whispered to myself. I rolled around the bed and slanted my eyebrows in confusion.

"There's no such thing as mystical creatures" I whispered to myself and suddenly my mind travelled to Ikuto. The blue cat ears and tail appeared in my mind as I wondered if Ikuto was one of those creatures. Is he evil?

But then my mind then travelled back the necklace and what Ikuto had said.

"It's been said that it can cast any wish." The sentence kept ringing in my head as I repeated the sentence out loud.

I then slipped my hands inside my shirt to reveal my clock necklace. I stared intensely at the pearls and carved roses on it. The soft rhythm tick tock as the arrows ticked on the number each awakening second. I dimly sighed to myself and twisted and turn in my bed.

"It's not true." I sighed not convinced.

But, if it was true that it could cast a wish then, "I wish …"


	6. The Connection

**You and I**

**Wish 6: The Connection **

**Recap**

_If it was true that it could cast a wish then, "I wish that I could…" _

Everything was noisy. Loud footsteps was easily heard, people's giggles and the discussion of last night's lively television brought bright tension to all female students. I nudge the thought away and calmly walked passed all those noisy people and headed straight to my locker.

Suddenly, something sparked my interest as I heard a few girls talking.

"You know that teacher, that old looking short man?" whispered a girl with short brown hair and her front bangs pinned to the side. My eye widen at their conversation, the man they were talking about I had encountered yesterday. Sadly, they didn't know who he really was…

"Yes I do, I had him once but I'm not sure what his name was. He made people call him 'sir,'" the other girl whispered back.

"Well, he left the school! I don't know what happened but I heard rumors that Tsukiyomi Ikuto threatened him to leave." Gossiped the other girl, a slight gasp was heard as I crept away from the scene. I heard enough and knew the reason why and what was going on.

Ever since I figured the truth of that teacher, I assumed those little green grim elves… went back to their world. I sighed at the thought that there is another world other apart from Earth. But Ikuto surely did prove that it was real, ever since I saw those grim elves, questions clouded my mind that needed to be answered.

The first bell rang for the beginning of class, I silently walked to my classroom as people around here were waving each other good bye and loud chatter noise fell in the room. I had always thought I was somehow related to air, nobody had ever greeted me or even notice who I was. To me, I felt like I was just floating around unnoticeable.

I tugged my hands in my pocket and opened the class room door. It was slightly empty, only a few people were in class and the teacher was sitting quietly at her seat.

The classroom was set with small individual wooden tables and chairs for students to sit, a blackboard centered at the front and few colorful posters scattered along the walls to give the classroom a positive vibe.

I walked to the back of the room and sat closely near the window. I found sitting there was safe and was my comfort zone.

I gazed at the window and stared at the crystal blue sky. It was a beautiful sunny day, no drop of rain or nasty wind to ruin today. And deep down, I was feeling strangely good and positive.

Suddenly, I heard noise enter the room but this did not stop my attention from the window. After a few bickering noise from the class everything fell silent and I softly turned my gaze away and stared at the front.

The first lesson was English. English wasn't my best subject but enjoyed the lesson.

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted with a warm smile. Her soft brown locks were tied into a messy bun as she wore this sweet lilac dress and a warm cozy yellow cardigan.

"Good morning!" greeted the class with a high enthusiastic voice.

The teacher warmly smiled as she took her seat. "Well, today you are assigned to pair with someone and work on a graded project," she said. Everyone all groaned as they muttered and gossiped about who they wanted to pair up with.

"Now, I can either pick your groups or you can pick for yourself." The teacher further on explained as the silence dropped.

"But, since you are to be adults, preferably, I want you to find someone who you have not worked with. And you might never know, you might even learn new things about them!" the teacher exclaimed with her cheery mood and clapping her hands in excitement.

Everyone silently groaned and chatter filled the room. Students were standing up and finding someone to work with for their project.

I silently sat on my seat as I watched the class talking and discussing whether who they wanted to work with. I remained quiet and silent, until a loud thud caught everyone's attention. Sharply turning my head to the sudden loud noise, the door was pushed open and entered inside the classroom was Ikuto.

"Ah, Ikuto thank you for coming five minutes late to my class…." She started." Yet again." She added as she sighed and shakes her head in an annoyed manner.

"Please, make an effort in coming early to my classes," the teacher scolded.

"Sorry," apologized Ikuto and glanced at the class and saw everyone not sitting at their designated seats but scattered around.

"Oh, since you missed my explanation before and what is happening. I have assigned everyone to pair up with someone they have never worked with for your graded project in English," the teacher briefly explained and only received a nod from Ikuto.

The teacher scanned the classroom trying to figure out who has not paired with anyone yet. "Ah, what about working with Miss Hinamori-san?" the teacher suggested as she pointed directly at me.

Ikuto adverted his eyes towards me and a forming a grin. "Gladly," he whispered to himself.

I stared at Ikuto as he crept close to my table and wished that out of everyone, why I must be pair with him. For crying out loud, the strange boy popped out blue cat ears and a cat tail!

But aside from that, he did help me find the necklace and …. He did protect me from that teacher no wait, those grim elves. And also brought me to the nurse office… Maybe Ikuto wasn't that bad after all?

Trapped in my deep train of thought, I did not notice that Ikuto had connected the single table with mine. Until I heard a small thud, the man who was sitting next to me caught my attention.

Ikuto sat there with a blank and emotionless face as he stared at the blackboard, listening at the set of instructions that were given by the teacher. Ikuto is truly handsome, but there is no way that I'll say that out loud.

"Okay class, so basically for this graded project, you will be researching a song and write a report of what the song is talking about. Now when I say what the song is talking about, I meant the lyrics and what it is trying to tell the listeners. For examples, is it a sad song? Or a happy song? And why has the singer used those specific words?" she explained as she grabbed a white chalk off her desk and started writing out some questions.

"Now for the song, it will be randomly picked out of this hat!" the teacher cheerfully smiled and grabbed a black stern old looking hat out of her bag. Everyone's eyes all gazed at the mysteriously black hat as the teacher showed the front view of what was inside. Little rips of paper folded neatly together and nested in the hat.

"I'll be going around the room for you to pick so sit back and talk a bit until I come to you," she says.

Within two seconds after, the students started to bicker and continuing to talk about last night's show.

I sighed to myself and new it was going to be a long class. Sadly, I was going to be the last one to pick the song because sitting on the far side of the room did have its let down.

I slugged own on the desk and cautioned that I didn't touch any side of Ikuto's desk, even though he was dearly close. Or maybe I was over exaggerating because of the sight of this gorgeous boy was making my heart throb.

My eyes were feeling slight heavy since my body was against the table and I could feel a little bit restless. After all, it was the first lesson of the day.

"How are your knees?" Ikuto spoke. I quickly rose off the table and sat up straight and looked down my knees. There were band aids attached on my sore knees but it didn't hurt much.

"Um, t-they're alright," I answered, surprised at my shy response. He nodded and slid his slender hand into his pocket.

Then like a flashback, I remembered the time when Ikuto attacked the teacher with the small packet of salt and strangely enough I wondered what else was in that pocket of his.

A cheeky smile crept up as I thought loads of packet of salt hidden in that pocket of his and if there was salt, there should be sugar as well.

This caught Ikuto's attention as he silently and secretly looked at the pink hair girl from the corner of his eyes. She was once bored and relaxed, and then looked nervous when she answered him and now she was smiling like a fool.

Ikuto couldn't help but think what a weird girl she was.

"U-Um about yesterday," I said as a rosy pink blush scattered along her cheeks. "T-Thanks."

Silent filled the space between us and Ikuto flashed a small smile for a second, but was quickly returned back to normal.

"No worries," he answered back with a cool and relaxed tone, making it sound the situation was nothing.

"No, really… Thank you," I repeated again with a small smile as she looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto softly stared at the girl and could see that she wanted to continue on what she was going to say.

"If you weren't there, I would probably be in big trouble," I continued as I looked down at the desk not daring to peek at Ikuto.

Ikuto silently sighed to himself and answered back to the persistent girl, "Don't worry about it."

This only caused the conversation to grow silent again. In the background, you could hear students discussing about the song they had randomly chosen and the teacher passing along the desks for students to pick. So far she was strike down in the middle of the classroom and smiling and talking to the student that was on her right.

I was fidgeting in my seat like a little girl who desperately had to go to the toilet. It was growing incredible silent and all I wanted to do was to make all that awkwardness silence vanish.

"So…" I started as I thought of something to start the conversation. "How did you do it?" I asked and this caught Ikuto in confusion.

"Do … what?" he asked puzzled and turned his head to the girl. I had a faint blush and an uneasy expression. "Well, turning_ him_ back… to those elves" I squeaked, trying to explain to Ikuto of what I was talking about.

"Ah," he nodded as he realized what I was talking about the incident that occurred yesterday.

He took in a deep breath before answering. "You see, when he reached for your necklace in his pockets, did you see candy wrappers falling out?" Ikuto asked.

I recalled the time when I encountered him at the hall way when I was running and got into deep trouble. I remembered gazing at his pocket and remembered seeing candy wrappers nesting in his pocket. I nodded in response and waited for him to continue.

"Well, now you've seen their true forms. Sweets is a potion to them, it makes them keep in a human form to disguise themselves from their true nature," Ikuto explained. I stared with fascination.

"Potion?" I repeated, now it was making sense but how did he make them transform to their _real_ forms.

Before I could ask, Ikuto had already answered the question. "Salt. It's the key of distinguishing the potion. Or pepper would do the job. It's basically the opposite."

A slight nod came from me as I mentally took notes down in my head. I reminded myself from now on, I shall bring a packet of salt and pepper in my pocket. The thought of that made me break a smile and a giggle emerged.

Ikuto stared at the girl that was in front of him and could see her expression change into a curious and fascinated one, then a smile crept on her lips and following that was a soft giggle.

This girl was definitely weird.

I shared a small glance with Ikuto and instantly I felt my cheeks warming. This only caused Ikuto to chuckle, leaving me to sit there embarrassed while my cheeks were burning.

"W-W-What are you l-laughing at," I stubbornly said as I crossed my arms against my chest.

Ikuto soon collected his calm composer and sneaked a glance at the pink head girl. Before he could answer, they heard little small clicks hit the wooden floor and turned around to see a bright smile plastered on the teacher's pale face.

"Last but not least, Ikuto-kun and Amu-san!" said the teacher.

"Now there's only a few left, so close your eyes and one of you can pick," she explained as she glanced at Ikuto then Amu.

Since both were quiet and this made the teacher feel a tad awkward, she said. "Why not let Ikuto-kun pick."

I only nodded, earning a sigh from Ikuto. Ikuto hastily shut his eyes and slipped his slender hand into the hat. He felt the small pieces of paper brushing his finger and had finally picked the one.

Ikuto pulled the paper out of the hat and unfolded it.

In neat hand writing, it said 'You and I. Singer: IU'. I glanced at the paper and my eyes sparkling with delight. I couldn't believe my eyes, my favorite singer was chosen for my project and the song that was chosen is my absolute favorite.

"Amazing pick! She is a superb young singer and I had recently heard that she had released a Japanese version of that song." The teacher said as she smiled at the two and patted Ikuto's shoulder.

I smiled at the paper and was already excited for this project.

The teacher quietly and quickly walked back to the front as she checked her white silver watch that was attached on her slim wrist. Two minutes until the bell and she had just enough time to talk to the students.

"Alright class, we are finished in picking our partners and song! Now for the due date, I've decided it would be within four weeks." She explained as she went over to the board, writing the date.

"Eh, sensei why is it so long?" argued the male student at the front.

"Well, knowing me, I want everything to be spot on. And please keep in mind that this will be on your report for your parents or guardians to see," said the teacher. Everyone all groaned as the teacher continued. "But, I will not give you time in class to do it. We will be doing another topic for English, this project is to be done at home and together with your partner. You may come up to me after class if you need more help and if we have time in class, I might let you work in class."

A few relief sighs escaped the room and before they could turn back to discuss about their project the bell had just went for the second class.

Everyone all got up from their seats and planned on when to meet up to talk about their project. Ikuto got up from his seat and glanced at me as I packed my note book away. "Meet me at lunch and we can talk about our project," he said and left the classroom before I could answer.

**Normal POV**

**October 11****th**** Thursday 12:51pm Lunch **

Surprisingly, lunch came sooner than Amu expected. The bell had just went for lunch and instead of her going to sit under the oak tree where she usually sat by herself, enjoying her alone time. She had to find that blue teen. She clumsily forgotten to ask him where he ate lunch and tried recalling where he could possibly be.

Then her mind travelled the time when they first met, it was under the oak tree. She encountered him when he heard her singing and jumped down the tree… How cat-like he was…

So Amu proceeded to the location where she thought he was and passing students who were getting their lunch and meeting up friends.

After all the hectic walking she had finally approached the tree and only to see it empty. She stood near the roots of the tree and peered her head up to the direction of the branches. It looked like she was searching for her missing kitten that was stuck up on the tree. She sighed tiredly as she didn't spot anything blue and shook her head aimlessly. 'Where could he be?' she wondered as she walked away from the area and went back inside the building.

As she was walking, she could see students laying on a picnic rug on the ground and sitting and eating their lunch and laughing and chattering to one of another.

Amu only looked at the solid concrete ground as she walked on the path that led to the school. She ignored the comments she was given such as 'Poor girl, she's been here for a while and she doesn't have any friends.'

This made Amu wanted to cry and mope in the toilet, but she bit her tongue to not let any tears run down her pale face and calmly walked inside blocking everyone's comment.

After a few seconds of feeling horrible despair, Amu brushed those small droplets away from her eyes and proceeded on finding the blue haired teen.

"Where the hell is he," Amu cursed under her breath as she searched aimlessly around the area.

She somehow ended in the cafeteria and was about to leave when she heard an unknown voice calling her. "HINAMORI-SAN OVER HERE!"

Amu whipped her head at the sound of her name and saw a brunette boy with cheerful emerald eyes, waving at her to come to his table.

Her eyes shined in surprise that this mysterious boy knew her last name and she couldn't help but wonder who told her.

"OH, AMU-CHI COME OVER HERE!" exclaimed an overly excited girl with caramel pig tails that were tied each side of her head with a silky red ribbon. Her honey brown eyes glittered in excitement as she was standing next to the brunette.

Amu blinked a few times and realized that they were calling for her. She scanned the table that was located on the back side of the left and could see a mix of people she had never seen.

But what sparked her attention was the blue head teen. He was calmly sitting on the corner with an apple juice box in hand and slurping up the drink.

Amu swallowed the big nerves that nested against her throat and felt anxious. She bit her lower lips trying to prevent the shakiness of her small body. She tucked her small hands in her black blazer and proceeded to the group.

She could hear little chatter as she walked pass a group of people that were sitting on the table but clearly ignored it and walked to the back table.

Amu gazed at the group of people that were sitting on the table and could see the brunette smiling like he had seen something new while the hyperactive girl giggled. Sitting next to her was a beautiful girl; she had two straight blond long pig tails that were pinned up nice and high and her bangs dragging below her eye lashes. Amu admired at the pretty girl and her sharp violet eyes sharp eyes.

Amu had now approached the table and was standing there with a small uneasy face, but hid that with her normal character.

Ikuto had noticed her appearance and scooted to the left to make room for her to sit. She calmly took the spot even though it was a small space. Her small shoulders were against his and she could feel how muscular he was even though he looked thin as a twig.

Her eyes adverted to the table and the awkward silence dropped between the group.

Her attention then moved to the brunette as he stared blankly at her. "W-W-What?" Amu squeaked and felt uncomfortable with his stare. He only cracked a smile before letting a laugh escape his lips.

"Hinamori-san you look so nervous for some reason!" he said as he laughed once more. This only made Amu's face heat up with embarrassment as she thought there was no reason to laugh about that.

The whole table lightly laughed at Amu as her face glowed.

"Okay, off the topic. I heard Amu-chi is doing a project with Ikuto?" the pig tail girl asked, earning a small nod from Amu.

"So how's the project going?" She asked again with curiosity before the pinkette could answer, the guy next to Ikuto interrupted. "Before we can talk, we need to introduce ourselves."

"Oh right! How could we forget!" laughed the brunette as he lightly smacked the back of his head. Amu sweat dropped at his reaction and his hand reached out towards the pinkette. "The name's Kukai," he said. Amu blankly looked at the hand that was in front of her and gladly took it, but to only be shook very hard by a tight grip.

As she released her hand from his, the girl on his right spoke. "Heya, call me Yaya!" the girl said as she smiled at Amu.

Next to the girl was the pretty girl that Amu admired before, she swept her pig tails away from her face and turned her direction to Amu.

"Utau," she answered sternly and not taking her eyes off Amu's. Amu gulped down nervously and nodded in response. It was something about that girl that had this protective case around her that didn't wanted to be touched.

Now sitting in front of Utau was a small blond girl. Her wavy blond locks were extremely beautiful as it covered her ears. There was a thin silk bow ribbon that was attached on her forehead and her straight bangs fell down below her thin eyebrows.

"Rima" she answered sternly just like Utau but she didn't give a hate feeling to it, more like a bored and blank expression.

Next to the small girl was a purple hair boy. His hair was deep violet that flowed down his back, Amu almost mistaken him as a girl because his hair showed a feminine feel to it. He sweetly smiled at Amu and turned his direction to the pinkette and said. "My name is Nagihiko, pleasure to meet you Amu-chan."

Amu couldn't help but smile back, 'He seemed to be the normal ones out of the table...' she numbly thought as her eyes gazed at Ikuto's bored expression.

"We are missing Kairi and Nadeshiko but I guess they went somewhere" Yaya said.

"Kairi is probably hitting with the books" Kukai joked,earning small giggles from Yaya.

"Nadeshiko?" Amu asked as it sounded very alike with Nagihiko name.

"Oh, they're twins!" Yaya said as she pointed at Nagihiko.

"Twins?" Amu questioned to herself but was heard by everyone.

"Yeah, if they stand next to each other you can totally tell a difference. Nadeshiko has her hair tied up and Nagishiko has his down" Yaya explained again.

"But, if they all have their hair down, you definitely can't tell a difference between them," Kukai added as his eyes travelled to Nagihiko's uneasy face.

"That's because he can dress like a girl," commented Rima as she slurped her orange juice box.

Everyone all sweat dropped at Rima's comment but earned a glare from Nagihiko. "I d-do not!" he argued at the small girl but only received a devilish smirk.

"Don't deny it." She teased, earning a laugh from Kukai, Yaya including myself.

My golden orbs couldn't help but gazed at the two bicker about Nagihiko and how he enjoys cross dressing.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Nagihiko sighed as he shook his head in misery.

"I do it because of my dancing career and nothing else!" he complained to the small girl who was not at all convinced.

"Yes,yes whatever you say cross-dresser." She grinned as she patted his head. Nagihiko only sighed with defeat and chose to ignore the small girl.

"Oh my gosh, has anyone watched the latest Nobuko SaekiFortune telling show?" asked the hyperactive girl as she was jumping up and down from her seat. "Yaya calm down," commented Rima.

'Nobuko Saeki?' Amu thought as she mistakenly heard this morning and what the class had been discussing.

"I'm really excited! They said the colour pink is the lucky colour! That's why Yaya brought her pink lip gloss!" Yaya squealed like a little girl as she whipped out her lip gloss out of her skirt pocket, applying a light layer on her lips.

"I can't believe you watch her shows." Kukai muttered in shock but paused at the sentence and added, "But she is kind of decent."

Yaya only shook her head as her eyes watched Amu. Amu was startled at the reaction and stared back at the girl.

"Your hair is pink," noted Yaya as she pointed at Amu's pink locks.

This caused Amu to flinch at the comment and surprised what she said.

"Thank you for pointing that out Miss. Obvious," commented Rima as she took a small bite out of her sandwich.

Yaya pouted in response as her eyes sparked with curiosity. "Is that your naturally hair colour Amu-chi?" asked Yaya.

Amu-chi? Amu wondered, never hearing someone add a strange honorific to her last name.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya repeated her name once again, gaining Amu's attention.

"U-Um yes it is," said Amu with a crooked smile.

"Wow, it looks so fake…" Kukai started "but real at the same time" he whispered with a slight 'O' and sternly stared at Amu's blossom pink hair.

This made Amu blush at the comments because she had never received a compliment with her hair colour. People found it ugly, not real, not natural andextraordinary. Her parents had light coffee brown hair except for her. She found herself the unique one out of the family but that never bothered her, it made her feel special.

"U-U-Uh thanks," stuttered Amu as the two stared at her like statues.

"Stop scaring the poor girl," said Nagihiko as he shook his head with disbelief as he sensed my uneasy expression.

"Uh sorry, Hinamori-san, your hair is just really fascinating…" said Kukai as he cracked a small smile. "I-It's a-alright," I replied as I shook away the stares.

"So any luck lately?" asked Yaya. "Excuse me?" asked the puzzle Amu, not understanding what she meant.

"Well, Nobuko SaekiFortune telling show said pink is the luckiest colour today!" Yaya explained. "You're practically flood with the colour pink!" she exclaimed as she cheerfully smiled at Amu.

Amu's cheek once again heated up at the comment and shakily shook her head no.

"Awes, rascals hopefully that luck will happen to you," Yaya pouted. "Yaya just had science before and she has a test coming up next week!" Yaya complained as she banged her head on the table causing food to fall on the floor.

"Yaya! Be careful there," scolded Utau as she caught bits of crumbs on her black dress. "Oh oopsie, Sorry Utau-tan," apologized Yaya as she shyly smiled at Utau.

Amu stared at the two, and finally heard the girl talk. Utau's voice was stern yet velvet. She had this sweet angelic voice but it was strict and stern at the same time.

Utau brushed the crumbs away from her skirt and saw Amu staring at the blond. "What?" Utau barked in frustration that her uniform was dirtied with crumbs. Amu panicked and was startled at her tone had just changed into a mean one.

"N-Nothing," stuttered Amu as she looked down on the desk and was almost afraid of the blond. Utau only sighed in response as she resumed her eating.

Silence then fell which was an utter relief for Amu. She could now talk to Ikuto about their project and start eating her lunch. Before she could speak a word, the bell had rung for then end of lunch. This made Amu groan in exhaustion as she dragged her eyes down on the sandwich she had made this morning. She didn't even get to eat her meal and was exhausted after classes.

Everyone all got up from their seat and brushed all the rubbish in the bin. As Ikuto walked towards the bin, he threw his waste and spun around to Amu who was behind him.

This startled Amu as her nose was touching his lean chest and revealing her small height. Ikuto sure was tall; Amu thought, she couldn't help but let a blush escape her pale face.

"Since we didn't talk about the project because of the interruption…"he started and referred to Yaya and Kukai as he eyes slightly narrowed towards them. He took a deep breath and asked. "We should meet up?"

She could only nod in response because his chest was right in front of her face and she could smell a swift of Ikuto. So she cautiously took a mini step back so she was staring at him. Her blush did not lie with what she was feeling right now. Her eyes tried her best to avoid his and her heart pounding was not helping her.

"S-S-S-Sure," stuttered the very embarrassed Amu as she turned her head to the side so she could avoid the stares she was receiving from him.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"Um…" Amu stopped to think of where would be the best place to meet up. She was thinking about meeting in a fast food restaurant but that sounded more like hanging out. They weren't buddies so she quickly thought of something else.' Maybe the Donut Queen?' she asked her self but shook her head, there would be too many girls there and possible flirt with Ikuto. Amu took a deep breath as she shook her head slowly but then an idea popped in her head.

"What about the main library in Tokyo?" Amu suggested as this brought Ikuto's attention.

"Library?" Ikuto wondered aloud and nodded his head.

"The one in front of the florist," Amu added to show a clear indication of what library she was talking about.

"Sure, at 4:00pm today?" he asked Amu as she thought of the time and nodded. Thankfully she didn't have to work today and was free for the day. Amu was excited for the project and wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

They both departed in their separate ways and would soon meet again later on the day.

"_I wish that I could let people see me as being me."_


	7. The Tease

**You and I**

**Wish 7: The Tease**

Taking a short glance at the time with her clock necklace, it was currently 3:36pm. She quickly tucked the necklace back into her shirt as she walked towards her locker. School had just ended within six minutes and the pinkette had at least an hour until she had to meet up with Ikuto.

The young girl took her things that she thought she might need; such as a small notebook and her pencil case.

Crowds of people were gathered along the rows of lockers as they were rushing to get their things to leave. Amu decided to take her time knowing it would only take ten minutes to arrive the library. So she decided to stroll in the busy town of Tokyo. Preferably hunting for bargains for clothes and food, lately she had been running out of toilet paper and knew she only had one or two rolling around somewhere.

She was now outside of the school and slowly took her time walking to the busy town of Tokyo. As she was walking, she could see groups of teenagers huddled up together and discussing where to meet up. Amu sighed tiredly as she felt a wave of sadness and loneliness. She couldn't look at the scene and dropped her golden eyes on the concrete floor. Amu wasn't very social throughout her school years. She was a loner and remained independent. After her parent's death, she was depressed for God knows how long and had to live with the fact that her parents were gone. At the age of six, Amu lived with her grandparents on the other side of Tokyo. Her grandparents were indeed the nicest and took care for the small girl, but as she grew older she knew it was time to leave and mature into a strong girl so she could take care of herself. She didn't want to cause any more problems and hassle for her grandparents because she knew their age was not changing. She would frequently visit them in the summer holidays or send letters to them.

Even though Amu did not have her parents alive now, she was blessed with amazing grandparents and she knew up in the sky, her loving parents were guiding her from above.

After what felt like a small walk she had finally reached the library. She was standing in front of the wide building and glanced at her watched on her small wrist.

It was 3:42pm and she still had at least half an hour to kill. Deciding that waiting at the library would only cause a slow and agonizing pain, she followed her idea to hunt for bargains in search for more toilet paper.

She silently crossed the street to her left and slipped her small hands inside her pocket. Glancing around the busy town, standing in front of her was the beautiful florist. It was filled with the fumes of delicate flowers radiating the area. Red roses were placed in front of the shop's window and daisy's to brighten up the shop. Stepping inside the small florist, Amu could already feel herself being in glory. Skimming through the store, Amu could see a whole range of flowers that was thoughtfully watered and taken care of. A few couples were roaming around and smiling at the beautiful flowers while the care-taker was happily watering the pots of sunflowers near the counters.

Amu would love to stay forever and be sheltered and comforted by the flowers, rather than heading across the road doing an English project.

Taking a glance at her watch, it was already 4:50pm. She exited the shop and headed off to her next destination.

After arriving to the library, Amu was kindly greeted by her boss who wondered why Amu was here today. "Don't worry; I'm here to work on a project with a friend." Amu reassured her boss. It felt weird calling Ikuto a friend. Amu thought as she thought what Ikuto was to her.

She smiled at Amu and proceeded to the books that was handled by the newly workers.

Taking a seat at the far left corner of the room that was near a window and an aisle of history books. Amu nested her items onto the desk and getting her notebook together. She rested her elbows onto the desk and using them for lean her head. Soon enough, Amu found herself being bored.

…

_Tik tok. _

Was the only sound that Amu heard in the background. She hastily glanced at her wrist watch then back at the library entrance to see the person who she was meeting to appear. But there was no sign of the blue haired teen.

Soon enough, Amu found herself being grumpy and annoyed. Taking a second look at her wrist, it read 4:13pm. It had been already thirteen minutes and Amu couldn't help but feel her patience boiling.

The library was silent. But the pinkette could hear small whispers between groups of people.

Taking a last glance at her watch, Amu mumbled some mean words under her breath, something like 'damn that cat.' She got her music player from her bag and her head phones plugged in. Amu stuffed them into her ears and turning her music on.

Within 10 minutes, Amu was lost from the world and had her mind sunk within the music that was playing in her ears.

Her anger for Ikuto was indeed boiling every minute that had past. Ikuto was late.

Surely enough, it was 4:43pm and Amu had just enough of her patience running through thin ice. She was about to break any minutes and possibly strangle anything that came close to her. But she was too captivated by the music she was hearing and almost forgot the feelings that were clouding her mind.

Suddenly, a motion of feeling sprang to her as she felt someone standing behind her. Within one seconds, her ear phones popped out of her ear. Spinning her head around to see the culprit who had ruined her favorite part of this song, her eyes met a familiar lean chest.

Scanning high to see the face, she saw those sharp blue eyes.

"You're late." Amu said in a grumpy manner as she huffed in frustration.

"Nice to see you too." Ikuto said slightly rolling his tongue.

Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel heat warming her cheeks. Ikuto pulled a chair along her side and calmly sat down.

Amu gazed down the desk as she clumsily took pieces of paper out of her notebook , knocking her pencil case down but was suddenly caught by large hands that carefully placed the pencil case back to its original spot.

"You're a bit frantic today." He commented as he leaned his right elbow against the desk and placing his chin under his hand.

"Well excuse me for feeling moody." She mumbled and twitching her eyebrows. "I had to wait for a stupid boy who couldn't keep track of time," she retorted childishly and looking away from his gaze.

He chuckled at her action.

"You could have just left." He simply said.

Amu raised her head with a blank face. She didn't expect him to say something like this. Sure, he looked like one of those kids who were up to no good. But she could see a spark of light in him. He wasn't all bad.

She sighed, "Then our project won't be done..." She replied and turned to look at him.

"Alright then, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"So… here…. – points at the sentence from the printed paper- she says, <em>in a blink of an eye, I'll be an adult… <em>What do you think that means?" Amu asked as she gazed at Ikuto's piercing sapphire eyes.

He glanced at the sentence and silently read it. He narrowed his thin eyebrows together as he focused. After a few seconds of thoughts he answered.

"Well… the lyrics start with the artist's painful love story…" He paused taking another look at the sentence printed on the screen. He then rolled his shoulders. "How should I know? This girl talk is not my thing." He bluntly said and pursing his lips together.

Amu breathed a heavy sigh and shaking her head in disappointment. "Think! Get that Tsukiyomi Ikuto smart brain out and start thinking!" Amu whispered yelled which only caused Ikuto to give her a worried look. With Amu's radiant puppy eyes boring into Ikuto's. He couldn't refuse.

"Maybe because the singer felt that fast forwarding to the future will help her have a better view of her love life?..." questioned Ikuto.

"B-But the music clip shows a different perspective," Amu replied.

"I don't know Amu, I haven't seen the music clip yet."

"Oh." She breathed.

He chuckled at her short comment and glanced at the time. It was currently 5:37pm. And all they were up to was breaking the lyrics to parts and translating the meaning of them. Seventeen lines were translated, but now they had to tie them together and write up a report.

The day was endlessly slow and tiring for the both of them. But Amu was confident that they could finish the translation by the end of the day.

Amu started to realize that Ikuto was becoming a bit restless, she shook his shoulder and offered him for a piece of donut that was selling outside of the library.

"Seriously, they are the best donut I've ever had." She exaggerated with a toothy grin.

"No thanks. Unlike someone, I would like to keep my weight under control." He replied with a teasing smirk.

Amu flinched.

"You calling me fat?" she narrowed deadly eyes at him as he was fascinated by her reaction. His expression was entertained.

"Mmm, nope you are fine the way you are." He replied in a relaxing manner with a smirk drawn on his face.

Amu glared at him, trying to ignore the way his smile made her heart react like a rocket blasting off to space.

"F-Fine." She shrugged and continued to scribble a few notes down on the rough piece of paper.

After a few silences between the two, Ikuto said, "We should check out the video clip."

Amu gazed away from her work and nodded.

"I'll go see if there's a computer available," he offered as he stood up from his chair.

Amu vigorously shook her head, causing soft pink strands of hair flutter around.

"It's alright, I have the video clip on my phone." She smiled as she grabbed her phone from her bag.

Ikuto nodded. He sat down beside her –a little bit closer than before- causing Amu to be surprised of the distance between the two. She shakily touched the app and scrolled down for the clip. Her fingers felt they were on fire and her heart was pumping. Amu had never been so close to boy. Heck, she never considered talking to a boy. But Ikuto was different. She quickly yanked her ear phones from her bag and easily connected it with her phone. She offered Ikuto the right side of ear phone and he happily plopped it inside of his ear. She did the same. She hit play, and the clip rolled.

From afar, the two looked like a couple.

Amu had watched this video clip over a thousand times. She knew every second of what was happening and could even picture it in her head. But the one thing that kept bugging her was the heavy pit of her stomach. She was so close to Ikuto. Their wooden chairs were linked together and their cheeks almost touching. Amu could feel Ikuto's breathe touching her cheek and she could see his thick long eyelashes hiding his cobalt eyes and the beautiful soft skin that Amu so wanted to touch.

Amu blushed at the thought of that. To ashamed that she had thought of such a ridiculous thing. But she was lost at the sight of his beauty. Everything about him was strange. Well, of course it was obvious. Since he wasn't human.

Right?

She thought of his blue cat ears and tail.

After the music video had ended Amu asked, "Ikuto are you human?"

Silence grew between the two as Amu blush with embarrassment at what she had blankly asked. Ikuto's face was a little tense at the sudden question but was then washed. Amu nibbled her bottom lip and knew the uncomfortable tense between the two was getting to her.

"N-Never mind!" Amu quickly responded as she continued to avoid eye contact.

Ikuto chuckled and it surprised the girl. She never expected this response. She looked up and saw his piercing blue eyes drilling into her golden ones and felt heat flushing through her body. "Of course I'm human." He replied bring his fingers to her forehead and giving it a punishing flick.

"Ouch!" Amu grumbled instantly rubbing the pink spot that was burning on her forehead.

"That hurt!" she complained as she stood up from her seat and startling Ikuto. She was about to march away from the teen but had accidently slipped on the strip of her school bag that was caught underneath the chair causing her to fall face front.

Her nose landed on his chest as she inhaled the scent of his cologne and the slight scent of chocolate aroma on his uniform. She confusingly blushed as she noticed her hands were trapped between his thighs causing her body to be pushed up onto his chest. It was a really awkward position.

"O-o-o-h n-n-n-n-no!" she gasped as she hectically tried to pry away from the Ikuto but felt arms circling her small waist and bringing her closer to him. "W-w-w-what are you d-d-oing!" she squealed as Ikuto continued to wrap tighter.

"Keep quiet," he whispered on the shell of his ear. Amu suddenly felt a light touch across her back and turned bright red like a tomato. She felt hands dusting the back of her blazer and noticed it was Ikuto's fingers playing on the edge of her blazer. She closed her eyes shut; expecting a pervert move from the teen but was finally released.

"It was a fly." He replied blankly with his poker face which infuriate Amu as she was about to lash out a few curse words. "Don't scare me like that!" she screamed causing all eyes on her. She nervously bit the bottom of lower lips and played with the hem of her skirt as she felt uncomfortable with the stares. She bashfully looked away.

"Don't worry folks, continue reading. My girlfriend likes to be loud." Ikuto replied back causing Amu to whip her head and send him glares.

"Isn't that right baby?" he asked as he pulled Amu to a hug causing other people to stop staring and continue on and ignoring the lovey dovey teens.

"Watch it." Amu hissed and pinching Ikuto's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I would like to say as a writer on Fanfiction, I am honored to get this amount of readers reading this story, but I have slowly lost interest on continuing. I knew this was going to happen. It happens to most of my stories that I've started but then deleted. Wonder why? It's the lack of reviews and inspiration. If you are a writer like myself, then you would probably know how I feel. I have some how updated this story because since I have re-uploaded my new story people are now favouriting and alerting this one too. It makes me happy. But all I want is a friendly review. A nice feedback. So this is my sulk talk for the night because I'm tired, sleepy, hungry and sick. <strong>

**Enjoy this chapter because who knows when I will update. -shrugs- :P**


	8. The Midnight Kiss

**You and I**

**Wish 8: The Midnight Kiss **

Peeking through the frosty weather, the ground was showered with constant droplets of rain which made a pita pata sound as it drummed against the glass window. I perked up at the sound of my name and noticed it was the librarian that I've met several times.

"Amu, I think it's time to leave." She whispered so that the sleeping Ikuto didn't hear. I nodded in reply and followed my eyes at the sleeping teen. His head was slumped onto the chest nut desk and I could hear soft breathing coming from him. I blushed at the sight and noted how cute he looked when he was napping. His breathing was calm and his facial expression was so relaxed and smooth it looked as though I was staring at another Ikuto.

I stood up and took a big stretch. I glanced up the wall noticed it was exactly 9:55pm. I took a massive heave of a sigh and yawned. I closed my distance between Ikuto and lightly shook his shoulder.

"O-oi." I said, stretching the 'ooh' part as I poked his shoulder. "Get up." I said but poking his shoulder a little bit harder. I heart a grunt from him and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his nose wrinkling and his cheeks twitching at my touch.

I grew impatient as Ikuto continued to doze off and instead of poking, I was pushing him. "Get up!" I said with a bit of force in my voice. He didn't reply and I blew a frustrated puff.

"Stupid neko." I mumbled as I bit the inside of my mouth and turned away from the sleeping boy.

"I heard that." He mumbled as my ears perked up in alert like a siren.

I turned around as he yawned and started to stretch. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to leave." I answered as I prepared to get my things.

So far, we had managed to translate all the lyrics and had written one third of the report. I was quite proud and relieved at the thought.

I whirled around and saw Ikuto staring outside. I followed with him as I stared at the droplets of rain washing the ground. It had begun raining two hours ago and we weren't able to leave the library because of it. But now it had slowly cool down and only remained sprinkles of rain.

"We should go." I whispered, breaking the silence between us and the surroundings. At the moment, there were no people roaming around except for the staff. Ikuto only nodded as he grabbed his bag and we headed outside.

Stepping out, I instantly regretted it. I was met with howling wind as it sliced through my thin stockings and whipped my face like a whip. "I hate you wind." I grumbled as I unraveled my umbrella from my bag and successfully got it opened without breaking the handle. I then began to head to the station and trailing behind me was Ikuto. I whirled around and raised one eye brow up as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Stop stalking, stalker." I commented as I began to walk ahead. He only chuckle at my comment and said, "I'm heading to the station too, stalker." He answered back. As I stared at his empty hands with no sign of umbrella I instantly knew he had forgotten it. I gave him my own poker face as he returned it with those pleading puppy eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fine, you can stand beside me. But you have to carry my pink umbrella." I said teasingly and poked my tongue. He smirked as he came beside me and grabbed hold onto the handle. His thin body was a perfect fit for the umbrella and our shoulders touched a bit. But I instantly moved a bit away and was flustered at our closeness.

"By the way. What stalking? You're the one stalking me!" I complained back as I rubbed my hands together to find some heat flowing through them. My legs were shaking cold and my soaked stockings wasn't helping.

"Damn, why did I forget my scarf?" I whispered to myself as I continued to slave through the wind and rain.

"Here." Ikuto offered as I turned around and saw his midnight blue scarf in hand. I had no idea how he had heard me but then again, I thought about those cat ears and that tail. How could I possible forget?

I stare in hand at his scarf and blushed. To think that the popular Ikuto would let me borrow his scarf was out of my mind. There were hundreds of girls who would do anything to have Ikuto's scarf since he wears it every morning.

"U-Um it's okay." I answered but he didn't take no as an answer. He grabbed hold of my hand and commented, "Its ice cold. Just wear it or else I'll feel responsible in getting you sick." He argued. I blushed at his words as it began to replay in my mind. It sounded as though he was worried about me. Deep down I was feeling embarrassed but happy.

"T-Thank you, b-bu-"I stuttered but it was too late because he had wrapped the scarf around my neck. I instantly picked up the scent of Ikuto's cologne as it lingered onto his warm fluffy scarf.

"Thanks." I said, flustered. He smiled at me and it really surprised me. His smile… It was so different. So warm looking but cool. He patted my head and played with my pink locks.

"Just like a puppy." He commented and I could feel my vein going to pop.

"WHAT PUPPY!" I yelled back, definitely angered at his teasing comment. He only chuckled as his playful smirk took over.

"So cute. Your bark is like a puppies yelp." He teased again as my face grew tomato red.

"I hate you." I grumbled and began to increase my walking speed so I could leave the laughing Ikuto.

"Don't be like that Amu~" he sang as he also increased his foot sped. But he didn't really have to since he just took larger steps and had finally reached beside me.

We had finally reached the station and I waited at platform 4. Ikuto stood beside me as I sent him a puzzled look. "Since when did you take this train." I said as I recalled never seeing Ikuto riding the same train as me. Ikuto chose not answer as he stepped inside the train as I followed behind. Trains at night were not as pact like the mornings. There were mostly people who finished work late and drunken fools. And sadly, there were some in the train portal.

The room reeked with alcohol as I took deep breaths to block the pungent smell. Ikuto and I chose to stand and hold onto the rail as we chose to stare outside.

Suddenly I heard clattered footstep heading our way and turn around to see a drunken man with a pink bright face and a tie hanging on his forehead. I softly scoffed at the sight and held in my laughter. Damn my immatureness because what happened next scared the heck out of me.

"Y-You laughing at me girl!" the guy shouted as his words were slurred. I flinched in surprised and my cheeks turned pink as I was embarrassed at my action. I quickly turned around, thinking it wasn't me he was talking to. But sadly I was wrong.

"Y-You b-bad girl! Hasn't your parents ever taught you some manners!" he shouted. I smelt the bitter reek float out of his mouth and felt the colour of my face getting drained.

My parents… Thinking about them had gotten my mind turn blank and lost for words.

"N-Not talking aye?!" He continued to shout as he crept close. I veered my eyes to his direction and could see his wobbly figure creeping close. Before I knew it, his hands came to my face and before it could touch me. Ikuto had caught his hand and his expression turned dark.

"Don't touch her." Ikuto sneered. The man expression turned hard and I repeatedly said sorry in a soft voice. I was scared.

Ikuto's cold glare had gotten the man to give up as he sneered at Ikuto and I. He turned away and sat down on the seats. Before we knew it, he was fast asleep and singing twinkle twinkle little star.

I breathed out a heavy sigh and didn't notice I had held my breath. "I am so sorry about that." I apologized to Ikuto as I stared onto the floor.

"Don't worry. Stuff like this happens." Ikuto replied as he turned around and began to stare outside again. I nodded even though I knew he wasn't looking at me. I felt a wash of sadness at the man's voice repeating in my head. _Hasn't your parents ever taught you some manners. _It was such empty words and it continued to eat me up. I never got to know my parents well because my childhood life was surrounded with my grandparents. Papa died from a tragic car accident. Mama was depressed after Papa's death and had fallen deadly ill. She didn't make it but she had left me with this special clock necklace. Her words will always crave in my heart. _Amu-chan, this is something that Mama and Papa wants you to take care of for the rest of your life. This will help guide you in the future and protect you. _I still don't get what she meant with the clock necklace. It sounded as though it had magic. But that can't be true.

Finally, my destination had arrived and I exited out. Ikuto followed behind as I raised an eye brow. Now it had gotten me to believe that Ikuto was walking me home. My heart felt warm and I could see that Ikuto wasn't bad. He seemed bad but he had a kind heart. And this is what was getting me attracted to him.

The rain had finally stopped as we walked beside each other in immense silence.

I took a big gulp and broke the silence. "My parents died when I was six."

I was surprised at my words. I was never the one to tell my situation. Before I could cover up what I said. Ikuto turned to my direction and replied, "Sorry. It must have been hard for you."

Those words, it smashed my brick wall that I had built together. Those words… It felt relieving.

"Neh Ikuto. How do you know my mum?" I suddenly asked.

Ikuto gave me a questioning look as I continued, "You told me when we first met was that she was a time keeper…"

"How did you know her?" I added as my curiosity had taken the effect on me.

I heard Ikuto take a dry gulp and swayed his eyes away from mine.

"It's best if you don't know." Ikuto answered. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What why not?!" I yelled. I didn't know how my voice had changed but I was angered. I didn't get to know my mother much and Ikuto had told me she was a time keeper. And plus what is a time keeper?

"Fine, then tell me what is a time keeper?" I asked and bit the bottom of my lip annoyed. Ikuto continued to avoid eye contact with me and I saw him take a deep breath.

"A time keeper is a magician. They can travel in time and can cross paths with Fantasia and the real word. They have the power to cast wishes and spells. And some, if they are talented they can enchant curses. But they also have a heavy duty. It's to keep time running and the future playing. People feared their powers. It was rumored that all time keepers were burnt to death and it's rare for some to live today." Ikuto explained as I took in what he said.

It was interesting… To think that magicians were alive.

"Do you think it's real?" I asked, curiously.

"I know they are real." Ikuto blurted out as I stared in shock. "W-What!?" I gasped in shock.

He chuckled at my reaction and I grew flustered. "Don't worry. I don't think they are any here today." He informed.

"Naw that would be a shame. I would love to meet one." I said happily as my mood was changed. And now it was Ikuto's turn to be shocked.

"Why so?" he asked.

I gave it a thought. "Hmm… There powers sound cool and their duty reminds me of an angel. Like they are responsible of making the future peaceful." I said, sounding like a fool. Ikuto still had that shock look so I gave him an embarrassed look.

"W-What?" I said, uncomfortable at his look.

"Nothing." He sighed as he patted my head.

"Would you stop doing that!" I shouted as he chuckled in response.

Before we knew it, we reached at my house.

"Well… This is my stop. T-Thanks for walking me home." I said, blushing as I began to unlock the front gate.

"No worries. If I haven't walked you home you would of most likely ended up with that drunken fool." Ikuto said as I smiled.

"Yeah… And thanks." I said awkwardly and waved at him. As I was about to close the gate, Ikuto's foot was in the way.

"Move i-" Before I could block his next move, he leaned over and I felt his soft lips touch my forehead. He quickly moved away as my face began to turn bright red like a tomato.

"Your award." he said in his husky voice. "For letting me stand underneath your umbrella." He whispered in the shell of my ear and began to walk away and disappeared into the darkness.

I quickly entered my house and slumped down onto the floor. I didn't know why but my heart was pounding so hard that I could feel it smashing against my rib cage. My mind went fuzzy every time I thought about that moment. What was this feeling?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Midnight-angel1022. <strong>


	9. The Invitation

**You and I**

**Wish 9: The Invitation **

What was my relationship with Ikuto?

That question continued to blow bubbles in my mind as it started to cloud and distract me from school, work and life. Basically, I was suffocating just because of that darn question.

I just couldn't get my finger on it. No matter how hard I tried to come up with something, I could never pop that damn bubble. I thought of many things. Was he my friend? Or was he that strange boy that I didn't want to know but instead had gotten paired for that English assignment? Just what was he to me?

"Amu-chi~!" an intruding squeaky voice snapped out of my thoughts as I glanced up and saw Yaya's round eyes stare at mine. I flinched at the sight and noted how close she was.

"You there Amu-chi?" she squeaked as I blinked a couple of times to awaken from my thoughts.

"U-Uh yeah." I mumbled as I looked away and Yaya backed away. She laughed at me but then took a sit beside me. I gave her a puzzle look as Rima came along and sat along too.

"So Amu-chi, I heard you went to the library with Ikuto. How did it go?" she asked as she unraveled her chicken wrap. We could hear the loud cheers of the soccer match that was playing in the yard. I thought I could get some peace and quiet, so I decided to eat outside in the warm weather even though it was autumn. I wanted to embrace this weather before it turned upside down.

"U-Uh it went well," I quickly replied as I fidget in my seat due to the uncomfortable feeling of Rima's hard stare.

"Something fishy happened." Rima commented as Yaya gasped as though it was a dramatic scene. I instantly blushed. She was right. After Ikuto's flirty move I continued to avoid him. When we would pass through the hallways, I would back away and continue to walk the other direction. And even in class, when he stares at me, he knows how uncomfortable I would feel and dares me to look up. But I restrained myself and pretended to be fascinated at my dull sheets on the desk. Damn, it was getting hard to ignore him.

So far, it's been a week. I repeat, a week. A week I have not spoken to him. It's hard considering I needed him to do the assignment. But it was fine too. I needed some space so I could know my relation with Ikuto. But then again. That kiss… It was just a tease! So I shouldn't sweat about it too much.

"She's lost in La La land again." Commented Rima as she took a bite from her apple. Even though I was focused with my problems I could still her stern voice.

"Don't worry she'll snap out of it." I heard a familiar voice as my eyes followed that husky voice. Our eyes met. I didn't avoid them because once in contact, I could never lose focus.

"See I told you." Ikuto commented with that playful smirk. I blushed and I could feel my cheeks heat up once again and that light pounding of my heart.

"Wow! Ikuto seems to always have that effect on you Amu-chi!" commented Yaya as she brightly smiled.

"N-No way." I mumbled stubbornly as I crossed my arm and look away. Rima giggled at my reaction as I continued to feel flustered. I felt the seat of the bench grew heavy and noticed Ikuto had taken a sit beside me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, embarrassed as I had forgotten my mission to avoid the blue teen.

"Taking a seat." He replied in oblivion.

"Yeah I know that." I huffed as I began to stare at my lunch. I thought Ikuto would be mad at me because I've been ignoring him this past week. But he looked fine. He seemed fine.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming this way as I turned away and saw a puffed Kukai who was wearing his soccer uniform, Utau with her usual perfect attire, Kairi with his books in hand and Nagihiko slurping orange juice. They soon took a sit on my table and began to continue on with their lunch. What was this? A gathering? I wondered to myself as I noticed my peaceful quite table was invaded.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I continued to take uneven bites from my homemade sandwich.

"Gosh Kukai! You stink!" gasped Utau as she covered nose as Kukai chuckled beside her.

"What can I say? I just love soccer. And today's game was intense. I got to say, the guys out there were so good that I couldn't help but be proud of my boys!" Kukai cheekily smiled and slapping his hand on Nagihiko back.

Everyone all laughed at Kukai's burst of happiness, including I. These people… They were fun to hang out. I couldn't help but think I had changed ever since I met Ikuto. I allowed that warm smile form on my lips as I thought about this moment.

"Hinamori Amu." A sharp voice pierced through my ears as I turned around to see that owner of that familiar face. It was a hazy face that appeared in my mind. But my guess was right.

The wine red curls that hung over her shoulders and those piercing emerald eyes bore into mine.

"Uh y-yeah?" I blinked as I had no idea who this girl was, yet she knew my name. Trailing behind the girl was a row of four girls who stood behind the red haired girl.

"I'm Yambuki Sayya." She introduced as her eyes fluttered at the sight of Ikuto. This made Rima scoff as I was curious to what kind of relationship this Sayya girl had with Ikuto. Sayya had locked eyes with Ikuto as I could see sparkle gleaming out of hers but boredom from Ikuto. I wanted to giggle at the sight but refrained.

"Ikuto-kun! I'm throwing my sixteenth's birthday party tonight. I want you to come. Actually I want all of you to come." She squealed as I noticed her voice had turned all squeaky at the moment she locked eyes with Ikuto. " Except for you, Hinamori Amu." She pointed out with a stern voice. I was shocked. This red haired girl came here out of nowhere and demands such invite. And shows such hate towards me!

Rima rolled her eyes at the invitation as I followed along with her. I wanted to throw curse words at this annoying try hard as I continued to eat and ignore her begging from the others.

"Party?" Utau asked shocked. "Tonight?" she asked again.

"Of course! I, the most popular girl in school should throw a spectacular party for my birthday. The theme is a formal ball." Sayya explained as she had this snotty look and gutty smile.

"Well, I'm not going." Ikuto replied as he glanced at me. Sayya pouted as she continued, "Why not Ikuto-kun! This would be a perfect opportunity for you to bond with such a fabulous person such as myself."

This time, it was me who scoffed. God, what in the world had gotten to this young girl mind? Yeah, sure Ikuto is hot looking and all. But no need for the cockiness!

"Watchu' thinking their Hinamori Amu." Sayya glared at me as I returned that glare back.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." I mocked. Sayya turned all embarrassed and this caused Rima to giggle and a smirk form on Ikuto's face.

"Fine! What about you Rima? Are you coming?" she asked Rima as she dully looked at Sayya's pleading eyes. A grin appeared on Rima's face and I knew Rima was thinking about something evil.

"I'll go if Amu goes." She stated as this caused Sayya to drop her mouth open at such request.

This caught Ikuto's attention and the rest of the teens.

"Same goes for me too!" Yaya chirped in.

"I agree." Kairi nodded.

"I don't know. But I reackon' it would be fun if Hinamori goes too." Kukai added as he smiled that goofy smile.

"I don't care. But Amu should come along too." Utau stubbornly said as she glared at Sayya's gaping face.

She almost lost the strength to speak at the sudden requests from the popular group.

"H-H-How about you I-Ikuto-kun?" she asked as Ikuto's signature smirk appeared.

"I want Amu to come too." Ikuto said as my heart skipped a beat. All eyes were on me as I could feel the blood rush through my veins and making my face beet root red.

I took small glances at each set of wide eyes and finally stared at Sayya's. She had this sour look but a begging one. Her emerald eyes were shouting for me to say yes but her mind wanted to rip my hair off.

Feeling the anxiety closing on me, I said the first thing that was in mind. "O-O-Okay."

No! I didn't want to say that! I didn't want to go to a stranger's party! But it was too late to call it off.

"Peeeerfect!" Sayya sang as she skipped around like an excited primary student. "I'll see you all at 8:30. Dress classy." She said before marching off.

"Damn, now I have to find a tux." Mumbled Kukai as he sulked in the corner with a pouted expression. I sweat dropped and regretted saying yes.

"What's done is done." Sang Utau as she was in a happy mood. She rose from her seat and before she disappeared, "Amu. My house after school." She pointed out before marching off. I was left clueless. 'Utau's house?' I thought as I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

Everyone all shrugged but I decided to go along. My head was filled with thoughts of what to wear tonight and should I give Sayya a present or not. But I just met the girl… But it would be rude if I didn't present her a present. In truth, I thought it was troublesome to attend but I was excited and wished that time could travel fast so I could prepare. And also, it would be a rare sight to see Ikuto in a tux.

"Should we all meet up at Utau's and Ikuto's home?" asked Nagihiko.

"Yeah. Might as well." Shrugged Kukai as he began to pack all the wrappers and disposing it into the bin beside our bench table.

"Okie dokie!" exclaimed Yaya as she began to head off.

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, school had ended and I began to gather my things and head off. I stopped midway at the school entrance and just realized that Utau wanted me to come over.<p>

I sweat dropped and thought how silly Utau was because she didn't know tell me her address.

'Should I just leave?' I thought but then suddenly heard an intruding sound from outside of the gate.

**Beep!**

I turned my direction to the car honking and laid my eyes on a sleek black Volvo and to my surprise, Ikuto sitting in the driver seat and Utau sitting beside.

"Hop in!" Utau shouted as she waved her arms. I stare at the beautiful car and noticed these cars were expensive. How in the world could a seventeen year old student own such a priceless thing? It shocked me. Was the Tsukiyomi's this rich?

Opening the door seat, a fresh lemon scent flushed my surrounding as I noticed black leather seats.

'Fancy." I thought.

As the awkward silence began to ride through the trip, we had finally reached a beautiful double stair home that had modern architectural design and the brick walls was painted a light full of white and a vine fence that guarded the beautiful house.

"We're here!" Utau sang as I could see a relaxed and smooth face washing over.

'Weird.' I thought as I remembered when I first met Utau, she had such a stern look that I almost thought she disliked me. But now, since we've kind of gotten close, I saw a different side of her.

As Ikuto locked the car he walked beside me and continued to unlock the door and enter in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I said quietly as I took off my shoes and left it at the front entrance and walked inside. The first thing I saw was the beautiful chest nut polished floors and smelt the lingering scent of peaches. I admired the design of the house. It was beautiful. Better than my home. As I continued to trail behind Utau, on my left there was their living room, far back of the house on the right hand side I saw their kitchen and dining table linked together. And on my right I saw a neat looking room which I assumed was the guest room.

"Wow. Your house is amazing." I commented as my eyes were still locked with the surroundings.

"Thank you. My mother loves to furnish the house." Utau happily said as we climbed up the stairs. Behind me was Ikuto as he walked to a different direction and I thought he was entering his own room.

'I wonder what it looks like.' I thought as I was curious to what Ikuto's room would look like.

'Wait.. What the hell am I thinking about! Amu you are not a pervert who is curious to look at another perverts room! Snap out of it!'

"Um Amu. We're here." Utau said as she shook my arm. I snapped my eyes open and was met with a cute room.

"Woah! Your room is so cute!" I exclaimed like a girl as I gazed at the pretty and gorgeous room.

"Um thanks." Utau replied embarrassed as I smiled at her.

"Utau, I actually thought you were a mean person but your actually pretty cool." I said without even thinking. It just came out. Utau eyes widened but it was softened as I continued to examine her room.

"Thanks. When I grow up, I want to become a singer." She said confidently as I admired that glow in her eyes. It gave that determination vibe.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I cheered and smiled warmly.

Popping a sit on her bed, I asked "Utau, you asked me to come over. Is there a reason to why?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering… What's your relationship with my brother?" Utau asked as she flexed out her arms to give it a good stretch.

I stare down at her light pink rug and shrugged. "In all honesty I don't know." I said.

"Ikuto is a nice person but his different. He has cat ears and a t-" I stopped. My mouth still opened as the words froze. I had forgotten that I almost spilled the beans out of the bag. Did Utau know about Ikuto's situation? And about the unknown world called Fantasia? I could feel my muscle in my chest start to squeeze together and my breathing quicken.

"Don't worry I know about it." Utau explained as I breathed a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness. Cause we need to talk!" I said as all these questions I had and wanted to ask will now be answered.

Utau giggled at my outburst and nodded. "Sure. But first, answer my question." Utau said.

I bit the inside of my mouth and chewed on my bottom lip. "I don't know. It's hard, I thought Ikuto was a strange guy that I'm paired with for this English assignment but now…" I slowly explained as I looked bashfully on the ground. Before I knew it, I was telling Utau my whole story of the moment I met Ikuto and he revealed to me his different self. The blue cat ears and tail. The grim elves. Fantasia. Everything. Even the time when Ikuto kissed me on the forehead.

I didn't know why I was spilling the beans out of the bag. But Utau just remained quiet and listened. It felt nice talking to someone.

I took a deep breath at the loss of air that I had burst out due to my whole explanation.

"That's some story." Utau noted out as I giggled.

"Yeah. I hope you didn't mind listening." I said as I started to move my legs up and down on the bed.

"No it was good. Sounds interesting. I've known my brother for sixteen years and I've never seen him take interest with a girl apart from you Amu. You're his spark that he was looking for." Utau explained as she locked her violet eyes onto mine.

"Me? Really?" I asked, gaped. That can't be. Ikuto is known for his looks and that rebel aura. He must have taken an interest of someone else apart from me.

"But your relationship with him… It sounds quite complicated. Why not go ask him for yourself?" Utau suggested.

"Eh no!" I said, embarrassed.

"Here take this. It's Ikuto's clothes that were mixed with mine in the laundry. Bring it to his room and talk to him." Utau demanded and kicking me out of her room.

"W-Wait!" I whined but the door was shut close and I was left with nothing but seem to be Ikuto's shirt in hand. I heaved a sigh and proceed to walk in the same direction to where Ikuto had left.

I stand in front of the chestnut door in which I believe this room belongs to Ikuto. Taking a big gulp, I shakily knocked on the door until I heard, "Come in."

With shaky hands, I opened the door and to my surprised I saw Ikuto laying on his bed. His room was clean and neat. Nothing I expected. He had a clean desk sitting in the corner, cupboards and a draw with books. And last, his bed. What caught my attention was that he had a balcony too. Just like my room.

He raised his head off the pillow and stop to stare at me.

"Um here." I mumbled as I tossed his clothes onto his legs. "You're clothes." I pointed out. He nodded and lay flat on his pillow. I examined his appearance and realized he was wearing a grey singlet and black track pants. The singlet revealed his toned arm muscles as I admired how built he was even though he was thin.

"Stop staring," Ikuto said. It was as though Ikuto's had another pair of set of eyes that were staring at mine. I immediately blushed and stood awkwardly in his room.

"I wasn't staring." I mumbled back as I crossed my arm. He smirked at my comment and rose up from his bed and was leaning against the head board.

"What brings you here?" Ikuto asked.

"Er…" I started. Thinking of what to say. Might as well spit it out. "What's our relationship? Ikuto?" I blurted out not thinking of what I had just said. He was shocked but had this smile on for a second but then disappeared.

"What do you think, Amu?" he asked me. I shrugged. I really didn't know.

The silence grew and I couldn't take it anymore. "Your that guy I was paired with English." I answered.

Ikuto wrinkled his eyebrows at my statement.

"No, I think we're more than that." Ikuto said. I gave him a puzzled look. "Like…?" I pushed on, my heart quickening. I could feel sweat forming in my palm and my ears burning. This was a side effect every time I was with Ikuto. It was like some disease.

"Friends." He simply replied.

And just like that, my mood was set off. Even though I felt relieved but my inside wasn't feeling right. It was as though it was not approving this answer. But the thing was, what was the answer I wanted?

'Friends?' I thought again.

Great.


End file.
